UN NUEVO DESPERTAR
by Bellameiga
Summary: ¿Cómo es ahora la vida de Jake Sully siendo un na'vi nativo de Pandora ? ¿Que nuevas adversidades le depararan?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Autoras :**Vanessa ( Bellameiga ) y Cristina

No sabia como abrir los ojos, ni siquiera sabia en que cuerpo realmente estaba, no me podía ni mover, aunque podía oír a Mo'at pidiéndole a Eywa mi traspaso de cuerpo para poder ser de verdad un Omaticaya. eso me daba a pensar en que tenía que abrir los ojos.

Empezé a sentir una caricia por parte de una mano , y me estaba acariciando la cara. Algo me decia que podia abrir los ojos. Al principio veia un poco borroso, pero al cabo de unos segundos noté que era Neytiri.Y ella sonreia.

_**Neytiri -como te encuentras ma Jake?-  
Jake -como si me hubiera pasado por encima un thanator-**_

Empece a levantarme y todo el pueblo empezo a vitorear, la verdad esque no me agradaba esto , en parte era un alienigena, pero ellos no me trataban como tal, asique tenia que empezar a acostumbrarme.

_**Mo'at -Jake Sully, Eywa ha cumplido, tu ahora debes cumplir con el deber de Olo'eyktan-  
Jake -Lo haré-**_

Empezé a sentirme un poco mal, lo unico que queria era apartarme un poco de allí.

_**Neytiri -Jake tienes mala cara, ¿estas bien?-  
Jake –no me encuentro del todo bien, ¿ podemos irnos a dar una vuelta?-  
Neytiri -por supuesto-  
**_  
Me encontraba bastante cansado pero no me quería ir a dormir todavía, para nada, quería hablar con Neytiri de todo por que no habíamos tenido tiempo todavía de hablar.

_**Neytiri - ¿A dónde te apetece ir?-  
Jake -me gustaría ir a un sitio apartado para charlar-  
Neytiri -entonces ven, se el lugar perfecto-**_

Me cogio de la mano y me llevo a un lugar realmente hermoso , estaba lleno de plantas y ademas como era de noche, todo era aun mas hermoso con la bioluminosidad.

_**Jake -me alegro que todo haya salido bien, bueno no todo pero por lo menos estamos vivos-  
Neytiri -me alegro de estar contigo. con eso lo digo todo-  
**_  
Entonces me dio un abrazo , volvio a unir su tsahaylu en el mio y me senti tal y como me senti cuando por primera vez lo hizo. Ya no importaba nada más ahora sólo existían Jake y Neytiri, ya nos preocupariamos por lo demás más tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Abrazados y tirados en el suelo nos quedamos mirando a las estrellas , que esa noche tenían un brillo especial y Neytiri me dijo :

_**Neytiri -Ahora si que estoy contigo Jake para toda la vida , nadie ni nada nos va a poder separar-**_

La abraze más fuerte y dandola un cariñoso beso en el rostro , diciendola .

_**Jake - **__**Claro que no , mi princesa-**_

_**Neytiri -Porque me llamas así ?-**_

_**Jake -Porque para mi lo eres y siempre lo serás , amor mio-**_

Dicho eso nos abrazos el uno al otro más fuerte , casi sintiendo nuestros corazones latir . Nunca había imaginado que pudiese existir un lugar tan hermoso como este planeta llamado Pandora y un ser tan extraordinario como Neytiri , ella es especial _**.**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy feliz. Me giré y ví a Neytiri totalmente dormida, la dejé descansar un poco más y yo me dediqué a mirarla. Podía estar mirándola todo el tiempo. Ella era única, todo me gustaba de ella. Al rato Neytiri había abierto los ojos y sonriente yo le digo:

_**Jake -**__**buenos días bella durmiente-**_

_**Neytiri -**__**¿Qué es bella durmiente?-**_

_**Jake -**__**un cuento que me leían cuando era pequeño, trataba de una princesa que durmió por mucho tiempo-**_

_**Neytiri-**__**me lo tendrás que contar entero-**_

Sonriendola y mirandola para intentar que se ruboriza como una niña , la dije :

_**Jake -Por supuesto mi princesa- **_

Por mí podíamos quedarnos en el lugar en el cual nos encontrabamos para siempre era única y estar junto con Neytiri era un sueño del cual no podía acabar de despertar , pero debíamos ir hacía el Árbol de las Almas allí nos esperaba todo el clan .


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Era hora de preocuparse por las vidas del pueblo, por lo que fuimos al Árbol de las Almas.

Cuando llegamos al Árbol de las Almas, Mo'at estaba organizando todo para curar a los enfermos.

_**Mo'at - hola, aqui no hay nada mas que hacer, todos los omaticaya están ayudando, **__**podéis**__** ir al poblado de la gente del cielo para comprobar si ellos singuen bien-**_

_**Neytiri -vale madre, iremos en el ikran de Jake-**_

No nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar mi ikran , estaba cerca del árbol de las almas. Neytiri se subió detrás mía. Pude ver en su cara un poco de tristeza, sabía que estaba triste por Zeze.  
Llegamos enseguida al Hell's Gate. Vimos a Norm por una ventana desde fuera mirando por un microscopio.  
Empecé a aporrear la ventana para que me viese, pero dio un grito y se callo al suelo. Neytiri no paraba de reír.

_**Jake -¿tan feo soy para que te asustes?-**_

_**Norm -sabes Jake? uno puede que se asuste si esta tranquilamente mirando un microscopio y de repente un mono azul de dos metros empieza a dar golpes a una ventana.¿que tal Neytiri .Jake te da mucho la brasa?-**_

Neytiri nada, Jake es un cielo-

_**Jake-bueno el caso, que hemos venido para ver que tal estabais, aunque veo que todo bien ¿no?-**_

_**Norm -**__**pues**__** la verdad, desde que exterminaron a todas las ratas , todo esto está muy tranquilo. Aunque espero que mi Avatar se pueda curar...-**_

_**Jake -seguro que s Norm , no pierdas la esperanza-**_

Dicho esto cogí de la mano a Neytiri y nos fuimos en mi ikran


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Nos fuimos en mi ikran pero decidimos volver hacia donde estaba Norm porque Neytiri y yo queríamos darle una sorpresa que jamás iba a olvidar en toda su vida , aunque miles de veces me había confesado que no le gustaban las sorpresas pero sabía que esta le iba a gustar .

Bueno pues volvimos a Hell's Gate y allí seguía Norm mirando por el microscopio , esta vez golpee a la ventana y Norm se quedo como diciendo " a que habéis vuelto " y dije a Norm desde fuera :

_**Jake -Nos puedes abrir la puerta , por favor ? O piensas tenernos aquí toda la mañana jajaja-**_

_**Norm - Por supuesto , ahora mismo os abro-**_

_**Norm nos abro la puerta y nos pregunto :**_

_**Norm - Pero no os **__**ibais**__** ?-**_

_**Jake - Nos **__**íbamos**__** pero hemos decidido volver porque queremos darte una sorpresa -**_

_**Norm -Que tipo de sorpresa -**_

_**Neytiri sonriendo como una niña - Una sorpresa que te va encantar -**_

Entonces Neytiri le tapo los ojos con una venda y acto seguido le agarro de la mano para que no se cayera ni se chocará contra algo . Nos dirigimos hacía la sala de enlace de Avatares en donde se encontraba nuestro inseparable amigo Max junto con el avatar de Norm que estaba en perfecto estado después de que los médicos le curaran , ahora solo faltaba saber si lograría despertar después de hacer el enlace . Yo sabía que este momento iba a ser muy emocionante para Norm porque lo anhelaba .

Dicho esto y cuando estábamos en la sala de enlace de Avatares , Neytiri le quito la venda de los ojos y yo le dije .

_**Jake -Reconoces este sitio , Norm ?-**_

_**Norm -Por supuesto Jake , aquí fue donde vi por primera vez a mi avatar e hice el enlace . Fueron momentos mágicos pero ya no va a ser así -**_

_**Neytiri - No digas eso Norm , no todo está perdido seguro que Max ha hecho todo lo posible para que curen a tu avatar y sino compruébalo por ti mismo -**_

Norm se dirigió hacia la sala en donde estaban los tanques de omniocentesis y al lado de uno de los tanques estaba su avatar en perfecto estado tumbado en una camilla , Norm no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y lleno de emoción contenida dijo :

_**Norm - Cómo es posible que esta aquí mi avatar ?-**_

_**Max -Unos guerreros Omaticaya le encontraron y le trajeron hasta aquí ordenados por Mo'at -**_

_**Norm -En serio ?-**_

_**Jake - Sí Norm , es como te lo ha dicho Max . Te gustaría hacer el enlace con tu avatar ahora ?-**_

_**Norm -Me encantaría !-**_

_**Jake - Pues no perdamos tiempo -**_

Acto seguido Norm fue acompañado por Max y por dos de sus ayudantes hasta la sala de enlace , mientras tanto Neytiri y yo nos quedamos esperando en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera , Neytiri con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo :

_**Neytiri - Ahora va a poder venir todas las veces que quiera a visitarnos para que no se sienta solo- **_

_**Jake -Claro que sí amor mio , además tendrá curiosidad de aprender algo nuevo -**_

_**Neytiri - Como por ejemplo que ?-**_

_**Jake -Mmmm pues no sé , pero una vez me dijo que le gustaría saber que se siente volar en un ikran -**_

_**Neytiri -Pero para eso se necesita mucha destreza -**_

_**Jake -Nosotros le enseñaremos , desde que murió Trudy ya no es el mismo y ya no tiene porque seguir adelante . Al menos eso le ayudaría a seguir adelante y al menos tendría ilusión por algo -**_

La conversación fue interrumpida por Max para decirnos que el enlace había sido todo un éxito y que tanto como Norm y su avatar estaban en perfecto estado y que podíamos pasar a verle , dicho esto entramos y ahí estaba el Norm de siempre jejeje , le dije :

_**Jake -Cómo te encuentras ?-**_

_**Norm -Perfectamente , con muchas ganas de seguir adelante -**_

Después nos fuimos porque le tenían que hacer unas pruebas de sus reflejos .


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

No me preocupaba por Norm en absoluto, para nada, estaba en buenas manos y se iba a curar enseguida.

Me preocupaba muchísimo más Neytiri. Llevaba unos días sin apetito, con muchos mareos y vómitos, ella decía que no pasaba nada, que era algo normal en una persona que estaba mala del estomago, pero claro, llevaba más de una semana así, entonces decidí que esa misma tarde iríamos a revisión medica en Puerta del Infierno.

_**Neytiri: Jake enserio no necesito que nadie me mire, no seas tan sobreprotector.**__**  
**__**Jake:Mira cariño hay un refrán en la tierra que es: ``a palabras necias odios sordos´´**__**  
N**__**eytiri: es imposible discutir contigo, siempre te sales con la tuya**__**  
J**__**ake: lo sé **_

Entonces esa misma tarde fuimos en nuestros ikranes a Puerta del Infierno(por cierto , Neytiri había cogido ya su ikran, era macho y se llamaba Jake como yo ).

Cuando entramos Max quería examinar a Neytiri.  
_**Max:Lo siento Jake, debes esperar fuera.**__**  
**__**Jake: No me jodas Max, quiero saber que la pasa a Neytiri.**__**  
**__**Max: necesito concentrarme, además, no caben dos Na'vis aquí dentro**__**  
**_  
Con lo unico que me quede satisfecho fue como Max me había llamado Na'vi . Yo ya me consideraba un Na'vi, pero lo que no sabia es que mis ex compañeros me consideraban un Na'vi.

Despues de una larga media hora, Neytiri salió con cara de shock .

_**Jake: Neytiri amor que te pasa?**__**  
**__**Neytiri; Jake... estoy.. em-ba-ba-razada..**_

Entonces ya no recordé nada hasta que me levante, me he desmaye de la impresión , mierda.

_**Neytiri: Jake no te ha gustado que este embarazada? lo siento mucho**__**  
**__**Jake: no te preocupes amor, no estoy disgustado para nada, todo lo contrario, si me preguntas porque me he desmayado, no te preocupes, porque no es porque no quiera tener un hijo. Me he desmayado de felicidad.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

No estaba disgustado por la noticia de que iba a ser padre , es más era el hombre más feliz del mundo pero después de haberme desmayado me sentía algo aturdido y lo único que quería en ese momento era salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco , necesitaba aclarar mis ideas .

_**Jake : Neytiri , **__**vayámonos**__** por favor . Me duele la cabeza , necesito respirar un poco aire fresco .**_

_**Neytiri : Y Norm que ? No esperamos a que salga , de seguro que los doctores ya están terminando de examinarle .**_

_**Jake : Tienes razón , pero es que necesito que me de el aire un poco son muchas emociones fuertes de repente .**_

_**Neytiri : Perfecto , así digo la noticia a mi madre de que va a ser abuela .**_

En ese momento Neytiri y yo nos íbamos a buscar a nuestros ikranes para irnos porque Mo'at nos esperaba , pero de repente se abrió una puerta que era de sala de avatares : era Norm

_**Norm : Pero a donde vais ? Es que pensáis dejarme aquí más solo que la una y sin hacer nada ?**_

_**Jake : Vamos a donde está todo el clan , Mo'at nos espera . Pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros , serás bien recibido no te preocupes . Te montarás conmigo en mi ikran .**_

_**Norm : Estás de coña Jake ? Ni lo sueñes que me monte yo en un ikran a saber lo que me puede hacer un bicho de esos por muy domesticado que este .**_

_**Neytiri : Tranquilo que no te va hacer nada si su amo le dice que no haga daño a nadie , confía en nosotros además la experiencia te va a gustar .**_

_**Norm : De acuerdo si dices que la experiencia me va a gustar , vale , me montare con Jake en su ikran pero mínimo movimiento que haga el animal me bajo .**_

_**Jake : Pero si no te va hacer nada , tranquilo .**_

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos con Norm , nos despedimos de Max y de todo su equipo que una vez más habían hecho un trabajo brillante . Una vez que salimos de Hell's Gate fuimos a buscar a nuestros ikranes , yo necesitaba tomar aire fresco en ese momento estaba algo aturdido pero lleno de felicidad y Norm se dio cuenta de que mis ojos estaban vidriosos y me pregunto mirando fijamente .

_**Norm : Qué te ocurre amigo , estás bien ?**_

_**Jake : Estoy mejor que nunca , simplemente estoy emocionado porque acabo de recibir la mejor noticia de mi vida .**_

_**Norm : Qué tipo de noticia ?**_

_**Jake : Pues que voy a ser padre .**_

_**Norm : Enhorabuena ! Ya me hubiera gustado a mí haber podido ser padre con la mujer a la que amaba con toda mi alma . Bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y **__**vayámonos**__** hacia donde está el clan , quiero probar la experiencia de volar en ikran .**_

Dicho eso llegamos hacia donde estaban nuestros ikranes que Norm cuando los vio se quedo con la boca abierta porque nunca había visto unos ikranes en vivo y en directo , para él en este momento casi todo era nuevo . _**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Nos montamos en nuestros ikranes, pero claro, Norm no se iba a montar por las buenas...

_**Jake: venga Norm, montate o no llegaremos nunca.**_

_**Norm:¿ y que pasa si me caigo? no h?ay cinturones ni nada.**_

_**Neytiri: ¿que son cinturones?**_

_**Jake: nada cariño. ya te lo explicaré cuando el cabezón de Norm decida montarse... Vamos Norm,¿ prefieres ir a pie y que un grupo de thanators te coma vivo?**_

_**Norm: creo que prefiero ir en el ikran...**_

Dicho esto me monto en mi Ikran y Norm detrás mía pero...

Jake: Norm tío no me cojas tan fuerte, me haces daño jaja.

Neytiri: Jake es la primera vez que se monta, Norm si te dijera yo que cara puso Jake la primera vez que monto... el ikran casi le mata, pero al final lo supo controlar jajaj

Norm parecia más animado, pero no cerró los ojos en todo el camino.

Estamos llegando al Arbol de las Almas, y parecia que había una celebración.

Al aterrizar Mo'at se acercó a nosotros y le dijo a Norm:

_**Mo'at: Norm bienvenido a nuestro poblado, oel ngati kameie.**_

_**Norm con lagrimas en los ojos dice:**_

_**Mo'at: oel ngati kameie.**_

_**Neytiri: Mamá , Jake y yo tenemos una noticia que darte... estoy embarazada.**_

_**Mo'at: felicidades ! tu hermana y tu padre estarían muy orgullosos de ti...**_

_**Neytiri empieza a llorar de la emoción y yo **__**también**__**, nos abrazamos fuerte.**_

_**Jake: te amo Neytiri, no sabes cuánto.**_

_**Neytiri: yo mas, creeme.**_

Y me dio un beso. Norm se acerca a nosotros con una bebida en la mano.

_**Norm: Venga uniros chicos, que se esta poniendo divertido esto …**_

_**Jake: no, Neytiri en su estado no debe beber , y yo me voy a sacrificar por ella.**_

_**Norm: bueno lo que tu digas.. por cierto,¿ hay alguna na'vi guapa por **__**aquí**__**?**_

_**Jake: si una que esta al lado mía, pero resulta que esta con alguien.**_

_**Neytiri sonrojada dice:**_

_**Neytiri: jajaja, bueno Norm todas son muy guapas, mira ese grupito de allí.**_

En el fondo había un grupo de chicas na'vis y Norm va con ellas.

Todos los na'vis estaban contentos de que Norm estuviera allí, bueno casi todos, hay muchos que todavía no les gusta la gente del cielo, pero si que les gusto yo porque soy turuk me recuerda que cuando yo llegué, tampoco era muy querido, por nadie, ni por Neytiri.  
Supongo que los na'vis quieren a Norm porque estuvo con ellos en la guerra y nos ayudo mucho.

_**Mo'at: Venga Norm haz el discurso de bienvenida.**_

_**Norm: vale.**_

_**Norm se sube donde está el árbol y empieza a hablar en na'vi:**_

_**Norm: os agradezco mucho lo que hacéis por mí, me alegro que toda esa gente del cielo se fuera, no hacía más que no os importa me gustaría aprender a ser un na'vi, como lo hizo Jake.**_

_**Mo'at: Claro que si Norm, mañana te diremos quien va a enseñarte a ver.**_

_**Neytiri: ahora disfruta de tu fiesta,te lo mereces.**_

Me senté con Neytiri y Norm se fue con las na'vis

Al cabo de un rato vemos a Norm con una chica besándose.

_**Jake: dios mío, nunca imaginé que hiciera eso **__**después**__** de lo de Trudy, en el fondo esta bien, **__**así**__** se recupera.**_

_**Neytiri: me alegro **__**muchísimo**__** por el, creo que puedo bailar un poco, todavía no tengo tripa, ni síntomas.**_

_**Jake: bueno vale, pero no te sueltes de mi.**_

Empezamos a bailar,pedimos que algún na'vi cantara una canción bonita, y enseño a Neytiri como se baila una balada en la tierra, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y empezamos a bailar.

_**Neytiri: Jake soy muy feliz, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.**_

_**Jake: me pasa lo mismo princesa, como si solo estuvieramos tu y yo, solos, como si fueramos una sola persona.**_

Nos empezamos a besar y Norm se empieza a burlar, estaba muy borracho.

_**Norm: jajajajajjajajjajjaajjaja SOIS UNOS CURSIIIIISS jajajjajajajajajajaja**_

_**Jake: ya está bien Norm,dejanos en paz.**_

Norm se va y se acerca a unas chicas.

_**Neytiri:Jake, Norm se ha acercado a Ninat, y Ninat odia a la gente del cielo, menos a ti.**_

Al cabo de un rato, se nos acercá Ninat.

_**Ninat: ¡ JAKE CONTROLA A TU AMIGO, SE ME HA INSINUADO Y ME HA BESADO EL MUY BABOSO!**_

_**Jake: vale...voy a por el.**_

Cuando cojo a Norm me lo llevo a una cama para que duerma.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

Estaba durmiendo al lado de Neytiri, mi princesa, que hermosa es cuando duerme...

En la cama de enfrente estaba Norm despertándose.

_**Norm: que resacón... me duele todo... oye Jake, ¿ que paso ayer?**_

_**Jake: si te dijera yo... te liaste con tres Na'vis y te lanzaste a Ninat, me regaño ella por eso y traje aquí jajaj**_

_**Norm: pffff...**___


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Norm tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable , era como si tuviese un tambor dentro , así que le dije a Neytiri que fuese a por algo para que tomará y se despejara .

_**Norm : Bufff...Que dolor de cabeza dios mío pero que habré bebido , estoy como si me hubieran dado una paliza **_

_**Jake : Normal que estés así , si te bebiste cuatro vasos de zumo de limatan , al primero vale estabas sobrio , al segundo también pero es que al tercero y al cuarto estabas igual que una cuba , así que ahora atente a las consecuencias . He mandado a Neytiri que te traigo algo para que te despejes porque con esa resaca que tienes no te puedes presentar ante Mo'at .**_

_**Norm : Vale , a ver si viene Neytiri . Me va a estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro , bfff .**_

Al cabo de un rato vino Neytiri con una bebida para Norm .

_**Neytiri : Toma espero que esto te siente bien .**_

_**Norm : Gracias , eso espero yo también .**_

_**Jake : Para otra vez haz el favor de controlarte , porque anoche me hiciste pasar lo que se dice vergüenza ajena ahora van a pensar en el clan que por amigo tengo un chalado .**_

_**Norm : Acepto que me pase un poco , encima de que me hacen una fiesta a ver si no iba a poder disfrutar .**_

_**Jake : Dejalo ya y tomate lo que te ha traído que buena falta te hace , ahhh refrescate un poco y date prisa que Mo'at nos está esperando .**_

Se tomo de un sorbo la bebida que le trajo Neytiri , mientras tanto que Norm se refrescaba yo me fui a hablar con mi querida y amada Neytiri . Ella estaba feliz por la presencia de Norm , desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron congeniaron muy bien . A pesar del momento bochornoso que me hizo pasar en la fiesta de anoche yo también estaba feliz de tenerle con nosotros .

_**Neytiri : Jake , crees que a Ninat después de lo que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta , le va a sentar bien enseñar a Norm ?**_

_**Jake : Pues...si te soy sincero y con el carácter que tiene Ninat , no creo que le siente nada bien tener que enseñar a Norm . Sabes princesa , esto me recuerda cuando tu madre te dijo que me tenías que enseñar y te negaste rotundamente pero al final accediste y gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora .**_

_**Neytiri : Eres el mejor !**_

En ese momento apareció Norm , ahora parece que se encontraba mejor después de todo . Así que decidimos ir hacia donde estaba el clan y Norm me pregunto :

_**Norm : Jake sabes quién me va a enseñar ? **_

_**Jake : Ehmm...no , no lo sé . **_

_**Norm : Y tú Neytiri , lo sabes ?**_

_**Neytiri : No , no lo sé **_

_**Norm : Está bien , ya lo sabre cuando me lo diga Mo'at . Me gustaría que fuese una chica guapa .**_

_**Jake : Lo que tú digas .**_

Finalmente llegamos al Árbol de las Almas , por el momento y tras la destrucción de Kelutral ese era nuestro hogar provisional . Allí nos esperaba Mo'at y todo el clan .

Una vez más Norm fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por toda la gente del clan , eso a él le emocionaba profundamente . Mo'at le dijo :

_**Mo'at : Oel gnati kameie Norm . Bienvenido otra vez , sabes porque estás aquí hoy joven ?**_

_**Norm : Sí , Mo'at . Porque quiero ser un na'vi y que me enseñe uno de tus mejores guerreros .**_

_**Mo'at : De acuerdo Norm . Se ve que quieres aprender y tienes ganas . La persona quién te va a enseñar va a ser Ninat es una buena cazadora y guerrera .**_

_**Norm : Ninat … ? **_

_**Mo'at : Sí , Ninat .**_

De repente se acerco Ninat y …

_**Ninat : Yo no pienso enseñar nada a este baboso ! No , me niegooo ! . Ayer por la noche en la fiesta se quiso propasar conmigo . Lo siento Mo'at pero a este tarado no le voy a enseñar .**_

_**Mo'at : Ninat deja de rechistar , tú serás la encargada de enseñar Norm te guste o no . Además tú eres la persona más cualificada para ello , a Jake y a mi hija les gustaría poder enseñarle pero es que no pueden tienen otros deberes . Su formación comenzará esta tarde . **_

_**Ninat : Como usted diga Mo'at , así será .**_

Norm se quedo helado porque no se esperaba que la persona quien le iba a ser fuese Ninat , así que le dije …

_**Jake : Norm , querido amigo ya podrás hacer para camelarte a la chica porque es una mujer de armas tomar .**_

_**Norm : Ya te digo , buena me espera...**_

**Al llegar la tarde...**

Ninat estaba esperando a Norm con cara de pocos amigos , aún no había llegado y Ninat ya estaba empezando a perder los nervios , la paciencia y pensando para si misma _" A donde se habrá metido este baboso "_ .

Al cabo de un rato llego Norm y …

_**Ninat : Se puede saber a donde te habías metido ? **_

_**Norm : Lo siento me entretuve hablando con Jake y se me olvido . Lo siento …**_

_**Ninat : Pues que sea la última vez que llegas tarde , bien toma este arco y una flecha … y empecemos la clase , presta atención porque solo lo voy a explicar una vez .**_

Ninat le dio el arco y …

_**Ninat : Ves como pongo los brazos , el derecho estirado y el izquierdo flexionado . El arco tiene que hacer una V , venga hazlo .**_

_**Norm : Ufff , no sé si voy a lograr que me salga . Lo veo muy difícil .**_

_**Ninat : venga intentalo , si no te sale te lo vuelvo a explicar , de acuerdo ? .**_

_**Norm : De acuerdo .**_

Ninat al ver que Norm no lograba dominar el arco...

Ninat poniéndose por el costado derecho de Norm : _**Ves como te estoy colocando los brazos , pues así es como tienes que colocarlos y la espalda tiene que estar erguida .**_

Norm mirando embobado a Ninat y pensando _" No es realmente hermosa ? "_ :_** Sí , sí ya lo he entendido el truco está en la posición de los brazos .**_

_**Ninat : De acuerdo . Se puede saber porque me miras con esa cara de embobado .**_

_**Norm : Nada nada , no miraba nada tranquila .**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Ninat estaba harta de Norm, había mejorado un poco, pero seguía sin coger bien el arco y todavía so sabía cazar. Si algo hacía mal, se lo repetía constantemente y si hacía algo bien ni le felicitaba.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Ninat empezó a enseñar a Norm, Neytiri ya tenía tripita y las heridas en los corazones de los na'vis empezaban a cicatrizar.

Un día Norm y Ninat habían salido al bosque para que Ninat enseñara( a mala leche) a Norm a cazar.  
Mientras tanto Jake y Neytiri estaban en la zona de las camas, Neytiri estaba descansando, tenía vómitos constantes y se había desmayado ya mas de una vez. Estaban recostados en una cama.

Mientras Neytiri dormía Jake la acariciaba el vientre con una mano y con la otra mano la acariciaba el pelo._``Aishh... mi princesa que hermosa es´´_ pensaba Jake.

Poco a poco Neytiri se fue despertando.

_**Jake: ¿que tal tu siesta mi amor?**_

_**Neytiri: bien, he descansado del todo, ¿podemos ir a por los ikranes y dar una vuelta?**_

_**Jake: de eso nada, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, te lo dijo Max.**_

_**Neytiri: Venga Jake... llevo 2 meses sin coger a mi Ikran..**_

_**Jake: solo intento protegerte cariño.**_

_**Neytiri: sabes, he pensado mucho en los nombres para el niño y tengo dos muy buenos.**_

_**Jake: ¿cuales mi amor? a mi me da igual cual, si los eliges tu seguro que son preciosos.**_

_**Neytiri: pues había pensado Silwanyn si es chica como mi hermana y Tsu'tey si es chico en honor a Tsu'tey.**_

_**Jake: me parecen perfectos,ellos estarian orgullosos de que este niño llevara su nombre.  
**_  
**Mientras tanto en el bosque...**

_**Ninat: ¡Mira Norm lo **__**único**__** que hago contigo es perder el tiempo!Has matado al animal y ni siquiera lo has llevado con Eywa!**_

_**Norm: ¡a lo mejor si me enseñaras con un poquito de entusiasmo!¡ y no con ese genio! **_

_**Ninat: ¡contigo no se puede estar tranquila! ¡ no sabes ver, nunca lo harás!**_

_**Ninat sabía que con esas palabras había sido bastante cruel y **__**decidió**__** callarse.**_

_**Norm: pues si no se ver no se que hago **__**aquí.**__**..me voy...**_

_**Ninat: ¿a dónde vas? ¡no conoces el bosque!**_

_**Norm: ¿que, ahora te preocupas por mi? ¿sabes lo que te digo? he sido muy paciente pero no puedo mas, todo por esa estúpida noche en que me emborrache... ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que **__**hice**__**, me entere por Jake. Y desde ese día estás **__**así.**__** Pues mira muy bien haz lo que te de la gana. Yo me voy.**_

Ninat se quedo con la boca abierta. Lo que Norm no sabía era que en la cabeza de Ninat había una pelea de ella contra su conciencia:

_-Venga Ninat, si le odias tanto será por algo.  
-Le odio, no me gusta.  
-Pero si es monísimo...  
-Razón no te falta... ¡Que puñetas he dicho!no no no me gusta...  
-que si  
-que no  
-que si  
-OLVIDAME !_

Norm se fue caminando hacia dentro del bosque, no le apetecía quedarse con ella por eso se fue. Llevaba casi tres meses enamorado de Ninat, no lo entendía, ella le odiaba ¿ como se puede enamorar uno de alguien que te echa pestes? bueno lo mismo le paso a Jake no? Neytiri le odiaba al principio, pero era porque Jake estaba mas pendiente de decirle todo a Quarich que de aprender hasta que todo cambió. Norm tenia ganas de aprender y se le notaba, pero se había hartado de Ninat. Era buena profesora si, pero no dejaba de gritarle.  
Llevaba ya unos minutos caminando cuando oyó un rugido, era un thanator.

_**Norm:¡ Mierda ! **_

Norm echó a correr , pero era inútil, al final le alcanzó y le empezó a dar mordiscos. Sentía el dolor muy fuerte. _``Debo de estar muriendo, mierda, no le he dicho a Ninat que la quiero, no he podido convertirme en Na'vi´´_ Pensó. Pero de repente oyó un grito familiar y sintió como el thanator dejaba de morderle.

_**Norm: ¿Ninat eres tu?**_

_**Ninat: Sí.**_

Entonces Norm cerró los ojos.

_**Ninat: ¡NO NORM NO! ¡no por favor no me dejes! lo siento por todo, perdoname por favor... te quiero.**_

Entonces Ninat le notó el pulso, acercó su cabeza en el pecho de Norm, y oyó el corazón, un corazón en proceso de cambio.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Ninat noto el pulso de Norm , eso era buena señal porque seguía vivo pero estaba inconsciente y estaba gravemente herido . Ella le levanto con cuidado , empezó a moverle para ver si despertaba y nada , todo fue en vano .

Ninat desesperada y sumida en el más profundo llanto :

_**Ninat : No , norm por favor no me dejes ! Eres lo único que tengo en esta vida , por favor Eywa te lo suplico haz que no muera , si muere yo me voy con él . Siento mucho haberte tratado así , por favor perdoname !**_

Después Ninat cogió en brazos al inerte Norm y como pudo comenzó a caminar por el bosque , necesitaba ayuda urgente Norm se estaba muriendo , por las heridas que tenía su vida corría peligro y solo un milagro podía hacer que se salvara .

De camino hacia el Árbol de las Almas , Norm se despertó y como pudo con un pequeño hilo de voz dijo :

_**Norm : Ninat te quiero**_ – se volvió a desmayar

_**Ninat : Por favor Norm no me dejes , no ! Despierta por favor ! Despierta ! . **_

Quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar al Árbol de las Almas , Ninat estaba totalmente

desesperada , no sabía que hacer estaba totalmente desubicada . Estaba viviendo uno de los peores momentos de su vida y también tenía un sentimiento de culpa en su interior por no haberle tratado como debía , eso la estaba torturando interiormente .

Ninat ya había llegado al Árbol de las Almas con Norm en brazos , todo el mundo al ver a Norm se llevaron la manos a la boca , se temían lo peor entre la multitud estaba Jake y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo : su amigo Norm mal herido y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte .

Corriendo se acerco hasta Ninat y...

_**Jake : Qué demonios ha ocurrido Ninat ? **_

_**Ninat : Estábamos en el bosque , Norm se enfado conmigo y se marcho . Se perdió por el bosque y de repente un tanator apareció de la nada y le atacó .**_

_**Jake : Dios...debería llevarle a Hell's Gate para que los médicos hagan algo para salvar su vida . **_

Se acerco Mo'at con Neytiri que estaba realmente afectaba por ver a Norm en ese estado tan lamentable …

_**Mo'at : No es conveniente moverle en ese estado puede ser mortal , Jake es mejor dejarle aquí . Las jóvenes curanderas del clan harán todo lo posible para **__**salvarlo**__** , da por hecho eso Jake y en cuanto a ti Ninat no te preocupes es fuerte .**_

_**Jake : De acuerdo Mo'at .**_

La angustia llenaba los corazones de todos , Ninat estaba completamente destrozada y se lamentaba por el trato que había dado al pobre Norm .

_**Ninat : Fui muy dura con él , no debí haber sido así . Lo siento mucho Jake de verdad , yo no quería . Ahora me doy cuenta de que le quiero y que si muere , yo me voy con él no puedo vivir sin él .**_

_**Jake : Tranquila Ninat ya verás como se salva , es fuerte .**_- sonrió cariñosamente a Ninat que estaba llorando .

Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente desde que Ninat había llegado al Árbol de las almas con Norm , nadie la había dado ninguna novedad del estado en el que se encontraba Norm eso la angustiaba por minutos pero lo que más la angustiaba era no poder estar a su lado y pedirle perdón , anhelaba decirselo y también sincerarse sobre lo que sentía su corazón .

Al cabo de un rato apareció Neytiri …

_**Neytiri : Norm ha despertado ya , está bien muy dolorido pero bien ya puedes respirar tranquila . Quiere verte y hablar contigo .**_

_**Ninat : Por fin , gracias Eywa por escuchar mis plegarias Oel gnati Kameie .**_

Ninat se dirigió a una zona en la que había una especie de hamacas en la parte baja del árbol y vio a Mo'at que estaba allí cuidando de Norm que yacía tumbado boca arriba . Nada más que le vio le cogió de las manos , llorando le dijo :

_**Ninat : Por favor Norm perdoname por haberte tratado tan mal , yo no quería pero es que mi fuerte ego me supera y muchas veces no me puedo controlar .**_

_**Mo'at : Será mejor que os deje a solas .**_

_**Ninat : De acuerdo puede irse tranquila yo me quedaré con Norm toda la noche cuidando de él .**_

Norm a duras penas y con un hilo de voz : _**Ninat mi amor estás perdonada . Quería decirte que desde el primer momento en el que te vi me enamoré de ti , no puedo vivir sin ti lo eres todo para mi . Te quieres casar conmigo ? **_

_**Ninat : Gracias Norm , yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti , ese beso que me diste la noche significo mucho para nuestro amor , me encantaría ! Pero ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes .**_

Después Ninat le dio un apasionado beso .


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Norm estaba realmente feliz.¿como las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en unas horas? parece imposible, pero es posible.  
Norm seguía tumbado en una cama, Ninat estaba sentada en ella y estaban cogidos de la mano. Norm estaba dormido, o eso se creía Ninat, pero tenia los ojos entreabiertos mirando a Ninat _`` que hermosa es, la quiero muchísimo´´_Pronto Ninat se dio cuenta de que Norm la estaba mirando.

_**Ninat: Norm debes descansar**_(con tono de cariño)

_**Norm: nunca te había oído decirme nada con cariño.**_

Ninat se acercó a el le acarició la mejilla y le besó en los labios.

_**Norm: en el fondo no me ha disgustado nada que el bicho ese me haya mordido.**_

Ninat le puso una cara de: _**¿ tu eres tonto?**_

_**Norm: es verdad! si no hubiera pasado eso no estaríamos juntos ahora.**_

_**Ninat: te lo habría dicho igualmente tarde o **__**temprano. Enserio**__** Norm te quiero mucho.**_

_**Norm:yo más preciosa.**_

Dicho esto se durmieron los dos juntos y felices.

**Tres semanas después...**

Norm estaba ya mas o menos bien, le dolía pero podía moverse perfectamente. Todo el pueblo había aceptado la relación de Ninat y Norm. Uno llamado Jake decía _``LO SABÍA!´´_  
Norm y Ninat todavía no habían hecho el Tsaheylu, pero esa noche habían quedado en un sitio apartado del Árbol de las Almas para hacer el vínculo.

**Esa noche...**

Todo estaba preparado,Norm estaba sentado en el sitio donde había quedado con Ninat, al rato llegó ella. Estaba bastante guapa, llevaba la misma ropa que llevó Neytiri cuando Jake se convirtió en Na'vi.

_**Norm: hola mi amor.**_

_**Ninat:hola cariño.**_

Norm notó a Ninat muy nerviosa.

Norm: que te pasa?

_**Ninat : tengo mucho miedo.**_

_**Norm: si no lo quieres hacer esta vez, no hay problema.**_

_**Ninat:no es por eso, soy virgen... si lo hubieras sabido quizás...**_

Norm la puso su mano en la boca.

_**Norm:lo harías conmigo?**_

_**Ninat:sí**_

_**Norm: es la cosa más bella que me podrías decir.**_

_**Ninat: de verdad?**_

Norm la miró con ojos de enamorado y se arrodillaron de manera que se miraban a los ojos.  
Cogieron cada uno sus trenzas y las unieron.  
Norm se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ninat era su vida y la quería como a nadie.  
Empezó a sentir a Ninat mediante el vínculo,se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a besar. Unieron sus cuerpos y Norm entró dentro de Ninat.

_**Norm: te quiero mi princesa,desde el primer día que te vi.**_

_**Ninat:nunca me dejes amor porque yo nunca lo haré.**_

_**Norm: te juro que estaré siempre a tu lado para todo, porque todo gira alrededor de mi mundo, y mi mundo eres tú.  
**_  
Norm la besó apasionadamente y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Había amanecido el Pandora , se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol y escuchar el canto de lo que parecían ser pájaros . Ninat y Norm yacían tumbados en el suelo agarrados el uno al otro . Norm se despertó , se quedo unos instantes mirando a Ninat que estaba dormida entre sus brazos y pensó para si mismo _" Ahora entiendo porque Jake se enamoró de Pandora , esto es único y maravilloso " ._

Pocos minutos después se despertó Ninat …

_**Norm : Buenos días hermosa , qué tal has dormido ?**_

_**Ninat : Buenos días , junto a ti he dormido muy bien . Norm deberíamos comunicar a todo el clan que nos vamos a casar dentro de quince días .**_

_**Norm : Dentro de quince días ? Es muy pronto aún , porque tanta prisa princesa ?**_

_**Ninat : Para que esperar más tiempo , sinos amamos el uno al otro .**_

_**Norm : De acuerdo , ya me estoy imaginando la cara que va a poner Jake jajaja .**_

Después de la pequeña conversación Ninat y Norm se fueron de nuevo hacia el Árbol de las Almas .

Durante el camino Norm arranco una flor y se la dio a Ninat …

_**Norm : Ves esta flor .**_

_**Ninat : Sí .**_

_**Norm : Pues tú eres igual de hermosa que ella .**_

_**Ninat : En serio .**_

_**Norm : Sí .**_

Paso un lapso de tiempo...

Norm y Ninat ya habían llegado al Árbol de las Almas . Ninat se fue a dar la noticia a Mo'at y a Neytiri mientras tanto Norm se quedo hablando con Jake …

_**Jake : Qué tal está noche casanova , eh ? Ha habido tema ? Sí o no ?**_

_**Norm : Pues... Si te soy sincero … ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y cómo que si habido tema ?**_

_**Jake : Sí , tema .**_

_**Norm : Ahm ya , si hubo tema .**_

_**Jake : Anda , mira que callado te lo tenías y yo sin saberlo jajaja .**_

_**Norm : Ninat y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de quince días .**_

_**Jake : Enhorabuena ! Me dejáis ser vuestro padrino ? . Esto se merece celebrarlo y a lo grande .**_

_**Norm : Gracias , por supuesto que sí , será un honor muy grande que el gran Turok Makto sea nuestro padrino . Me abstengo de las fiestas , luego pasa lo que pasa .**_

_**Jake : Si va a ser la boda de mi mejor amigo habrá que celebrarlo como se merece . Pero si te pones así , de acuerdo no habrá ninguna hasta el día de la boda .**_

Mientras tanto Ninat...

_**Ninat : Neytiri , Mo'at . Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo , Norm y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de quince días .**_

_**Mo'at : Mi hija y yo nos alegramos de que seas tan feliz . Ordenaré a todo el mundo que comience con los preparativos de la boda . Espero que tengas mucha suerte y que seas muy feliz . Por cierto a donde está Norm ?**_

_**Ninat : Muchas gracias . Norm se ha quedado hablando con Jake , supongo que vendrán ahora .**_

Desde que el clan había sabido la noticia de la boda de Norm y Ninat había pasado una semana . Ahora todo el clan ponía su grano de arena , las mujeres preparaban sus mejores galas , bailes y cánticos dedicados a los novios mientras tanto los hombres cazaban provisiones para el banquete , Jake a pesar de ser el líder absoluto del clan Omaticaya también ayudaba en las tareas de caza .

Norm y Ninat estaban realmente agradecidos por toda la ayuda que les estaban aportando , no sabían como agradecérselo a todo el mundo …

_**Norm : Ninat mi amor estoy muy feliz de estar contigo , es un sueño hecho realidad pero aún me falta por cumplir otro .**_

_**Ninat : Que sueño ?**_

_**Norm : Poder ser ikran taronyu .**_

_**Ninat : Eso tendrá que ser después de la boda .**_

_**Norm : De acuerdo .**_

_La boda …_

Los días habían pasado muy rápido y por fin llego el gran día : la boda . Todo el clan estaba contento por el enlace , toda la gente portaba sus mejores galas , el aire festivo se podía respirar en el ambiente después de tantas desgracias vividas por fin el clan Omaticaya era feliz .

Mo'at estaba junto con Norm en una especie de altar que habían construido de manera muy ingeniosa los artesanos del clan , Neytiri como era la madrina estaba a ambos lado de Mo'at y Norm que estaba un poco nervioso , Neytiri le dijo …

_**Neytiri : Tranquilo que tu amada vendrá enseguida , ya sabes como somos las mujeres cuando nos preparamos para algún evento .**_

_**Norm : Si , la verdad es que tardan mucho . **_

Al cabo de un rato entre cánticos tribales y danzas de bienvenida apareció Ninat acompañada por Jake que era padrino . Estaba realmente hermosa portaba la melena suelta adornada una corona de pequeñas flores de color , muy simples pero hermosas . También llevaba un vestido de color marfil y colgante con una piedra color purpura .

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el altar …

_**Jake : Aquí te traigo a tu amada .**_

_**Norm : Gracias Jake .**_

Mo'at iba a ser la encargada de hacer la ceremonia así que dijo en alto ante todo el clan un pequeño discurso …

_**Mo'at : Estamos aquí reunidos hoy ante los ojos de Eywa y porque así lo ha querido . Estos dos jóvenes van a sellar su amor para el resto de sus vidas , nadie ni nada los va a separar –**_ Mo'at haciendo una reverencia como acto protocolario a los novios , se bajo del altar y … Prosiguió – _**Norm , quieres a Ninat como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad , hasta que la muerte os separé .**_

_**Norm : Sí quiero .**_

_**Mo'at : Tú Ninat , quieres a Norm como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad , hasta que la muerte os separé .**_

_**Ninat : Sí quiero .**_

_**Mo'at : Os podeís besar .**_

Norm y Ninat se dieron un apasionado beso , todo el clan comenzó a vitorear de felicidad . La ceremonia había sido muy emotiva y de ensueño .

_La fiesta..._

La noche había llegado a Pandora de nuevo , todo el clan lo celebraba con cánticos y bailes . Norm pidió que cesaran los cantos para dar paso a una música más romántica para que pudiera bailar con su amada que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas , se acerco hasta donde estaba y …

Norm cogiendo de la mano a Ninat : _**Sería un placer para este guerrero que usted esta noche me concediera este baile**_ .

Ninat sonriendo : _**Por supuesto que le concedo este baile noble caballero .**_

Comenzaron a bailar y …

_**Norm : Sabes mi amor que esta noche estás muy hermosa , brillas igual que las estrellas que son igual de hermosas que tú . Ahora si que estoy contigo para el resto de mis días .**_

_**Ninat : Gracias , lo mismo te digo . Ahora tú y yo somos uno , nada ni nadie nos va a separar .**_

Dicho esto se fundieron en cariñoso beso y abrazo .


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que empezó la boda. Ya había unos cuantos na'vis que estaban borrachos. Los que no habían bebido nada eran Jake , Neytiri , Norm y Ninat.

Jake estaba bailando con Neytiri una canción muy bonita, al tiempo que le acariciaba la barriga a Neytiri.

Norm estaba comiendo al lado de Ninat, y charlaban sobre sus planes de futuro.

_**Ninat: cariño, ¿vas a volver a Puerta del Infierno a trabajar en la ciencia?**_

_**Norm: no creo, supongo que iré algún día para visitar a mis antiguos compañeros, pero ahora estoy contigo y con el bosque, y me encantan ambas cosas.**_

_**Ninat: te quiero mucho Norm.**_

_**Norm: yo también a ti.**_

Estuvieron un rato abrazados viendo a la gente bailar. Se pararon a ver a Jake y a Neytiri. Reían mientras bailaban y se besaban. La tripita de Neytiri cada vez era más grande.

_**Ninat: cariño, ¿tu quieres tener hijos?**_

_**Norm: pues claro que si. Tengo envidia de Jake, esta muy ilusionado por el embarazo de Neytiri, yo quiero sentir también eso, y más contigo.**_

_Narrador Jake :___

_**Neytiri y yo decidimos sentarnos un rato. Neytiri puso mueca de dolor.**_

_**Jake: Neytiri cariño,¿ estás bien?**_

_**Neytiri: sí, no te preocupes, nuestro hijo me está dando pataditas.**_

Neytiri me puso mi mano en su barriga, y pude sentir la fuerza de mi hijo.

_**Jake: esto es asombroso mi amor, os quiero **__**muchísimo**__**, a ti y a nuestro hijo.**_

Neytiri sonrió con ganas y me besó. De repente sonaron unos gritos.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba Norm.

_**Jake: Norm, ¿ que ha pasado?**_

_**Norm: no sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.**_

Me giré para buscar a Neytiri, no estaba por ningún lado.

_**Jake: ¡NEYITIRI! ¡NEYTIRI! ¡NORM JODER DONDE ESTÁ NEYTIRI!**_

Había un grupo de Na'vis desconocidos. El que parecía el Líder estaba el primero.

_**- Vaya vaya una boda-**_el hombre se dirigió hacia mi-_**A si qué tu eres el famoso Jake Sully, Líder del Clan Omaticaya.**_  
No sé quien era, pero lo único que me importaba es que uno de sus cómplices tenía agarrada a Neytiri.

_**Jake: suéltala.¡AHORA!**_

_**-vaya vaya vaya, de veras crees que la voy a soltar si tu me lo pides? así sin más? ja-ja-ja  
**_  
Todo el pueblo estaba asustado, muchos habían huído. Norm estaba agarrado fuerte de la mano con Ninat. Yo seguía con un miedo terrible por Neytiri.

_**-Bueno no me había presentado no? Me llamo Ri'uk y soy Líder del Clan ? no tengo esposa, y me preguntaba sí en este Clan había alguna na'vi guapa, y veo que esta na'vi tan guapa podría ser mi esposa no?Y además, ese hijo que lleva puede ser mi heredero... **_

Neytiri intento huir de los brazos del cómplice de Ri'uk.

_**Neytiri: ¡NI LO SUEÑES CABRÓN!**_

_**Ri'uk: eso está por ver. pero como te portes mal, ya sabes lo que te espera...¡LLEVÁROSLA!- se giro hacia mí-gracias Jake, me has sido de gran ayuda.**_

_**Jake: ¡NO CABRÓN NO! ¡POR FAVOR A NEYTIRI NO TE LA LLEVES POR FAVOR!¡HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA!¡NO!**_

Se fueron, no esto no me puede estar pasando, no ella no...

_**Norm: Jake, tío vamos a ir a buscarla, te juro que la encontraremos.**_

_**Jake: gracias Norm, por favor hacer todo lo que podáis, removeremos cielo y tierra, todo por ella.**_

_**Ninat: Jake, voy a ir con vosotros, ella es mi mejor amiga. Yo te ayudaré, y te doy mi palabra que ese cabrón nos las pagará.**_

Empezamos a planear todo para encontrar a Neytiri. ¿cómo la podía estar pasando esto a ella? Era muy feliz, estaba conmigo, íbamos a tener un bebé, los alienígenas se habían ido...

Yo había sacado una conclusión, si su búsqueda fracasa,lo mío tendrá fácil solución.  
Si ella se va, yo también.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 **

_Narrador Jake : _

Estaba desesperado , como podían haberse llevado a Neytiri delante de mis narices y yo no pude impedirlo . Ni siquiera sabía quién era ese bastardo llamado Ri'uk . Sabía por lo que me habían contando que el Clan Anurai era un clan enemigo y muy temido por el resto de clanes de Pandora , incluido el mío . Tampoco sabía su localización exactamente , sólo sabía que pertenecía a las llanuras .

Ahora mismo estaba aturdido , desubicado y con un gran vacío en mi interior me faltaba ella , mi gran amor . Si la pierdo , yo me voy con ella .

Comenzamos a preparar para iniciar la búsqueda de Neytiri …

_**Jake : Bueno chicos , iniciaremos la búsqueda de Neytiri al amanecer . Nos acompañaran un grupo de guerreros , cuantos más seamos antes encontraremos a Neytiri , iremos en Pa'lis .**_

_**Norm : Está bien , ya es hora de que todo lo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo me sirva de algo y lo demuestre . Pero no sabemos que dirección seguir para ir al clan Anurai .**_

_**Ninat : Yo sé por donde cae el Clan Anurai . Primero hay que atravesar la jungla y después hay que seguir el caudal de un río , el problema es que nos va a llevar una semana en llegar y por lo que sé sobre el clan Anurai no creo que vayamos a ser bien recibidos , son como la mala hierba . También lo que podíamos hacer es buscar en todos los alrededores del Árbol de las Almas , seguro que no se la han llevado muy lejos .**_

_**Jake : De acuerdo , pero como se lo voy a decir a todo el clan que no tenemos ni idea en donde se han llevado a Neytiri .**_

_**Norm : Tranquilo , nosotros te ayudaremos . Confía en nosotros , te apoyamos .**_

_**Jake : Gracias .**_

Después me dirigí hasta donde estaba Mo'at , estaba en shock no entendía como se habían podido llevar a Neytiri de esa manera . Su hija era feliz , iba a ser madre …

_**Jake : Te juro por Eywa que removeré este planeta hasta dar con el paradero de Neytiri , si su búsqueda fracasada yo me voy con ella , no puedo vivir sin ella lo es todo para mí .**_

_**Mo'at : Por favor Jake **__**encontrarla**__** , en su estado no puede someterse a ningún peligro . No quiero perder ni a mi hija y ni a mi nieto . Son lo único que me quedan en este mundo .**_

_**Norm : Mo'at estese tranquila , le prometo que vamos a traer a Neytiri sana y salva . Removeremos y recorreremos todo Pandora si es necesario .**_

_**Mo'at : Gracias Norm .**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Narrador Jake :

Había sido muy fácil derrotar a los alienigenas,sin embargo encontrar a Neytiri, lo veía imposible, me jodía pero era la verdad. Norm y Ninat me tranquilizaban, pero era en vano, porque cada vez estaba peor. Daría mi vida por ella, todo, hasta mi fe por Eywa y por el bosque, ella es todo y todo es nuestro hijo, teníamos un futuro, un futuro feliz, pero en este presente, veo un futuro negro.

Norm:

**venga Jake, no te preocupes, encontraremos a Neytiri. Mañana partiremos, empezaremos por la costa, un amigo de un clan de las costas me ha dicho que le ha parecido ver al Clan Anurai por allí.  
**  
Jake:

**no descansare hasta que la encuentre.**

**Al día siguiente...**

Partimos al amanecer, con nuestros Ikranes, yo con Toruk, sabía que muchos se iban a rendir ante Toruk Makto.

Llevábamos ya un tiempo dando vueltas sobre la costa, cuando vi un grupo revuelto de Na'vis dando vueltas bailando alrededor de una especie de silla, me acerque un poco más... En la silla estaba Neytiri.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Narrador Jake :

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo , esa danza era una especie de ritual pero me temía lo peor seguro que era uno de esos rituales de sacrificio que últimamente estaban de moda en el Clan Anurai y como siempre por lo que comentaban amigos de otros clanes eran liderados por Ri'uk su líder que seguramente después de que acabaría el ritual daría la orden de matarla , eso lo tenía que impedir tenía que presentarme ante él , seguro que ante Toruk Makto por mucho que le costase se rendiría y junto a él todo el clan Anurai .

Así que cogimos a nuestros respectivos ikranes y sin perder tiempo nos acercamos hasta ese apestoso lugar .

Norm , Ninat y Jake se acercaron hasta el lugar .

La gente del clan Anurai al ver una gran sombra alzaron la vista al cielo . Ri'uk también la vio y dio la orden de que pararan de bailar , Ri'uk pensó de quién se acercaba se trataba de nada y nada menos que de Jake Sully , el gran Toruk Makto .

Ri'uk sentenció :

**Como se atreve ese bastardo a venir a mis tierras , va a ver muy difícil que pueda llevarse a su amada esposa de aquí , ese niño que lleva en su vientre será mi heredero !**

Jake finalmente se acercó , la gente humilde del clan se rendía ante él pero Ri'uk y los guerreros de élite del clan mostraban aire de superioridad , para Jake iba ser muy difícil hacer que se rindiesen sabía perfectamente como eran los tipos como Ri'uk , un bastardo sin fronteras .

Jake lleno de rabia e impotencia :

**Ni lo sueñes maldito cabrón ! Ella es mía , solo mía . ****Suéltala o vas a pasarlo muy mal !**

Ri'uk con tono altanero :

**Vaya , vaya pero mira a quién tenemos aquí al gallito de Jake sully , acompañado por dos gallitos igual que él que uno de ellos es una hermosa na'vi** – acto seguido se acercó hasta donde estaba Ninat que justo estaba al lado izquierdo de Jake .

Ninat con su daga en la mano para atacar si es necesario :

**Ni te se ocurra acercarte a mí maldito bastardo , como te acerques te mato .**

Norm :

**Ni se te ocurra hacerlo , ella es mi mujer y nadie la toca .**

Jake furioso :

**Eywa te castigará por todo lo que estás haciendo !**

Ri'uk :

**Apresad a estas dos ratas , a la chica llevadla junto con la otra así la hace compañía . Que os ibais a pensar que vosotros os ibais a ir tan fácilmente de aquí , pues no .**

Norm y Jake fueron apresados por varios guerreros , y Ninat fue conducida por el mismísimo Ri'uk al lugar en donde tenían a Neytiri .

Jake mientras que era llevado junto con Norm a una zona apartada pudo oír gritar a Neytiri – **JAKE ! JAKE ! POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUÍ ! QUIEREN MATARME ! **

Jake no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo , ahora también él era prisionero junto con su mejor amigo y su esposa . En estos momentos veía para todos un futuro muy negro , no sabía como iba a salir indemne de esta situación .


End file.
